


My sweet old Houis.

by xkaiwalker



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Diary/Journal, M/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Reunions, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, coming back to town
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkaiwalker/pseuds/xkaiwalker
Summary: Houis. 2018;Te ganhei hoje. Esse ano sua cor é verde escura. Estou ansioso por como irei usufruir de todos os bens que você me permite ter. A qualidade da sua folha me enche de esperança, espero muito que esse ano seja melhor que o passado.Consegui cumprir minha promessa do seu eu do passado: fiquei a última semana do ano inteira sem escrever. E senti todas aquelas coisas que eu suspeitei que sentiria. Medo, ansiedade, crises. Acho que nunca vou conseguir me soltar da sua capa dura que acolhe tudo o que preciso. Que suga e não se machuca.Tudo me amedronta. Tudo eu anseio. Não é diferente, como poderia? É estranho, mas dessa vez sinto algo diferente. Algo bom. Nunca, nem nos meus sonhos mais coloridos e felizes, poderia cogitar a ideia de voltar para essa cidade. Mas eu voltei.E Houis, não conte para ninguém,Mas eu quero tanto encontrá-lo novamente...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	My sweet old Houis.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi essa belezinha em 2018, tinha acabado de conhecer o EXO e foi a primeira história que eu escrevi depois de anos! Decidi tirar ela do fundo do baú e deixar por aqui mesmo.  
> Tem algo nela que me cativa... não sei bem o que. Espero que esse elemento invisível chegue em vocês também. <3

Houis. 2018;

Ah, você como ninguém sabe como eu me sinto hoje. Todo o meu corpo parece que recebeu um choque elétrico. Eu preciso mexer algo, seja meus pés, uma pontinha do meu dedo. Não consigo tirar essa ansiedade que sinto dentro do meu coração, minha cabeça está a mil e nem a roupa eu consigo escolher direito. O bom é que meu quarto esta praticamente do mesmo jeito que deixei anos atrás, o armário e a cama continuam no mesmo lugar, então arrumar tudo foi bem mais fácil.

Você sabe o meu conceito de arrumar... joguei tudo em qualquer lugar e esperei as coisas se resolverem sozinhas, como sempre.

Mas hoje é diferente. Desde o momento que abri meus olhos estou sendo o mais cauteloso possível para que não faça nada errado. Todo mínimo detalhe conta, eu não posso escrever uma palavra errado ou errar uma vírgula, hoje minha vida depende disso.

Eu desci as escadas para tomar café e minha mãe estava tão animada, você não tem ideia! A alegria dela me contagiou, aqueceu meu corpo, não podia estar mais grato à ela, mas ainda assim tomei cuidado com cada passo e cada ação, cada movimento, cada respiração. Eu te disse, as coisas não podem dar errado. Não hoje. Até agora deu tudo certo. Eu até passei perfume e arrumei meu cabelo, não quero que pensem que passei um tempo fora e esqueci totalmente da minha aparência. Daqui um tempo te guardarei na minha mochila e me aventurarei nesse mundo humano, com coragem pois eu sei que você estará do mesmo jeito quando eu voltar.

* * *

Houis. 2018;

Me desculpe se escrever mais do que devia em você hoje. Já disse milhões de vezes que preciso do meu refúgio sempre por perto para qualquer situação.

Bom, como me explicar? Me encontro sentado em uma das cabines do banheiro desse colégio que conheço como a palma da minha mão. As coisas aqui continuam a mesma de sempre, as pessoas ainda lembram de mim, elas ainda falam comigo com muito afeto. Quando entrei já dei de cara com Yixing, e ele me abraçou tão forte que achei que ia explodir. Ele me questionou do porque eu não ter avisado ninguém que voltaria, e eu disse ser uma surpresa. Mal ele sabia que tudo aquilo foi uma tremenda surpresa para mim também.

Ele andou pelos corredores com um braço sobre mim por um bom tempo, me perguntando cada detalhe de como eu passei todo esse tempo, e eu respondia discretamente e resumia ao máximo. Gostava muito da presença dele, sim. Ele deixou escapar que daria uma festa para mim de boas-vindas, fiquei bem animado, mas não consigo mentir, não para você. Meus olhos rodavam aqueles corredores a procura de outro cabelo escuro. Um mais alto.

Estou escrevendo isso no intervalo, e eu ainda não o vi. Eu quero tanto olhar nos olhos dele Houis, sentir aquele abraço que só ele pode dar, voltar para anos atrás sem sair do lugar. Eu precisava daquilo mais do que eu achava, mais do que eu suspeitava, e meus olhos parecem não cansar de procurar por ele, cheios de esperança. Queria uma dica, uma pista de onde ele estava. Precisava ouvir a voz dele perto de mim e sentir tudo como se fosse a primeira vez.

Eu encontrei muitas pessoas, mas sinto como se faltasse uma gigantesca metade da minha felicidade. Tao ao me ver formou o sorriso mais verdadeiro que tive a oportunidade de presenciar, eu e ele temos muita coisa para resolver, deixamos muitos assuntos pendentes quando fui embora, mas acho que resolveremos isso tudo antes do que eu imaginava.

Meu peito está sendo soterrado por amor, Houis. Amor e saudade. Dois sentimentos que parecem nunca querer sair do meu coração, eu vejo tantos rostos conhecidos que me assusta o fato de lembrar o nome de uma grande parte. E aqui, sentado pensando em como posso tirar proveito de tudo isso, meus pensamentos viajam a um lugar.

E você sabe que nesse lugar tem alguém que nós conhecemos muito bem.

* * *

Houis. 2018;

Eu não consigo nem me conter. Gostaria muito de te contar o quão as últimas aulas foram totalmente entediantes e entrar em detalhe de como a professora Parker de história lembrou das minhas antigas redações e seminários. Fiquei honrado para dizer a verdade.

Mas algo melhor aconteceu.

Você sabe, eu não consigo esconder as coisas de você. Nem mesmo os mínimos detalhes. Então desculpa, vou ter que estender as minhas palavras e encher as linhas com tinta preta. Mas você precisa saber.

Depois do intervalo eu fui pegar o material que tinha que usar nas próximas aulas, e fiquei bem animado quando vi que meu armário continuava o mesmo, é como se eu nunca tivesse saído. Todas as frases que escrevi com canetão preto ainda estavam na porta, e a bagunça lá dentro já não era uma surpresa para ninguém. Conferi quais eram as aulas e peguei os livros, mas um papel azul caiu na frente dos meus pés e eu fiquei pensando se devia ler, cogitei que talvez fosse papel de algum outro estudante que estivera lá antes de mim. Não sei se minha alma já sabia, mas meu cérebro não conseguia relacionar uma coisa com a outra, mas meu corpo já tinha entendido desde o momento que viu o papel caindo. Minha respiração ficou pesada e minhas mãos tremiam tanto Houis, tanto. Não demorou muito para eu reconhecer aquela letra desajeitada e mal distribuída.

_“Me encontra no nosso lugar depois do último sinal. Sei que você também não esqueceu._

_ps: eu sempre soube que você ia voltar._

_-C”_

* * *

O tempo demorava tanto, mas tanto para passar, eu nunca vi coisa igual. Meus pensamentos voavam e aparentemente eu não tinha mais foco em nada, nada me prendia atenção, só aquele maldito bilhete que eu segurava na minha mão como se fosse um tesouro que eu não podia dividir com ninguém.

Meu coração já estava tão disparado quando o sinal tocou Houis, eu posso até ter esquecido algum material dentro da sala, de tão apressado que saí. Tao gritou alguma coisa lá de dentro, mas eu não conseguia pensar. Sentia que meu coração ia sair pela minha pele e sair correndo pelo chão da escola. Eu sentia como se cada célula do meu cérebro se derretesse a cada passo largo que eu dava, não sei nem como eu ainda conseguia andar. Meu desespero crescia e eu queria gritar o mais alto que era possível.

Quando eu cheguei no que ele chamou de “nosso canto” meus pensamentos voaram para tempos que eu sabia que não podia voltar mais. Sentei na cadeira quebrada atrás da arquibancada e fechei os meus olhos, tentando me acalmar e colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Dei um sorriso de canto quando tentei ao máximo lembrar de todos os momentos que passei ali. Quando eu acordava mais cedo do que devia para passar no mercado e comprar uma torta de qualquer sabor que tinha, apenas para compartilhar com ele. Quando chegamos para ler _“Diário de uma paixão”_ escondidos pois não queríamos que ninguém soubesse o quanto realmente gostávamos daquela história, juramos manter segredo quando ambos choramos assistindo o filme no final de semana seguinte. Quando ele chegou chorando por causa do seu cachorro que estava no veterinário e eu já estava lá com seu chocolate preferido dizendo que tudo estava bem. Quando eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos que ia embora e quando ele me deu o melhor abraço que senti na minha vida dizendo que sentiria minha falta, quando eu cheguei tão perto de seu rosto que podia memorizar cada detalhe, o jeito que ele arregalava os olhos quando gargalhava, ou o jeito que seus lábios iam um pouquinho para frente na hora que me dava aquele sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi. Como eu me perdia no escuro dos seus olhos quando ele me encarava como se nunca mais pudesse parar. Quando eu ficava sem ar ao sentir seu toque em meu rosto. Quando eu vi do outro lado da rua ele sentado na mesma cadeira azul, sozinho, o que destruiu meu coração em todos os pedaços possíveis.

Isso tudo veio à tona como um tsunami, ativou meus sentidos e eu conseguia sentir gotas descendo pela minha bochecha, não tinha nem ideia de quando comecei a chorar. Encarei o chão quando abri os olhos e suspirei, quando limpei as lágrimas ainda úmidas no meu rosto, meu coração se pesou novamente. Aqueles olhos escuros e profundos olhavam para mim com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

“Achei que você nunca fosse abrir os olhos de novo.”

Fiquei sem palavras, Houis. Minhas mãos tremiam e meu peito subia e descia. Perdi totalmente o vocabulário.

“Baekhyun. Acorda. Que transe que é esse?”

Senti meu coração apertar, não ouvia aquele apelido por aquela boca faz muito tempo.

“Desculpa, o tamanho das suas orelhas me assusta como se fosse da primeira vez.”

Ele deu aquele sorriso que só ele pode dar, que me destrói inteiro.

“Onde você estava? Tentei te achar no colégio, mas não te via em nenhum lugar”

“V-você me procurou?” eu nem sabia o motivo de estar gaguejando. Não demorou muito para descobrir. Ele se aproximou de mim como se nunca tivéssemos nos afastado. Minha mente se destruía sozinha a medida que a distância que eu sentia dele ia diminuindo.

“Eu te procuraria em todos os lugares.”

De repente esqueci tudo, até do caminho para voltar para casa.

“Chanyeol...”

“Não diga nada. Seus olhos me dizem tudo, o jeito que suas mãos tremem também não conseguem mentir, não para mim.”

Fitei seus olhos pelo o que me parecia ser uma eternidade, o canto de sua boca formava uma curva tão linda que sentia vontade de pular em cima dele naquele mesmo momento, mas eu sabia que alguma coisa me aguardava daquele encontro. Alguma coisa ia saciar a sede que eu tinha de sentir seu toque de novo. Demorei, mas me recompus. Daquele jeito ia desmaiar ali mesmo.

“E aí, como foram os seus dias extremamente tediosos sem eu por perto?” cruzei os braços e me afastei, recostando-me na parede da arquibancada, por dentro gritando por socorro. Suspeito que ele percebeu, pois o sorriso cínico e ao mesmo tempo sarcástico parecia se recusar a sair de seu rosto.

“Que eu senti sua falta é obvio, mal visitava aqui. Só vinha quando precisava de um refúgio, e saiba que precisei de muito. Meus pais continuam me forçando a fazer algo que eu não quero”

“Você nem sabe o que quer”

“Você passou muito tempo fora, Baekkie. As coisas mudaram.”

“Tipo o que? A barra de _Couril_ mudou de embalagem?”

“Na verdade, trocou. Agora é roxa. Perdi totalmente a vontade de comer, mas, ah Baekkie, você sabe... não me seguro quando me sinto desesperado.”

Dei um sorriso, mas ficamos em silêncio olhando as árvores, até que ele quebrou.

“Aquele dia... você nem desceu.”

“Oi?”

“Um dia depois de você me dizer que ia embora. Você estava lá em cima, me viu e não desceu. Por que?”

“Não queria me despedir de você de novo. Não sei se aguentaria.”

“Você não vai precisar se despedir dessa vez, vai?”

“Não, Chan. Dessa vez não.”

E conversamos sobre tantas coisas Houis, sobre tantos acontecimentos e situações. Lembramos algumas festas e umas brincadeiras, rimos que nem bobos. Ele até perguntou de você, se eu ainda continuava com o hábito de criança de sempre. Confirmei e disse que continuaria para o resto de minha vida. Isso é pra você saber que vai ter que aguentar todas as minhas _aventuras_ até uns tempos. Não se livrará de mim tão cedo.

“Baekhyun.”

“Chora”

“Eu quero falar sobre aquela noite.”

Gelei. Meu corpo inteiro congelou. Acho que não conseguia nem sentir as pontas do meu dedo, se eu tivesse levantado eu teria caído no chão na hora. Não sei o motivo de ter ficado assim. Por tanto tempo eu fiquei esperando a chance de poder conversar sobre aquilo, por tanto tempo ensaiei as falas na minha cabeça mesmo não sabendo se um dia chegaria a realmente dizê-las, e você sabe essas palavras, sabe como tudo significou e significa para mim. Eu tremi por dentro Houis, e você sabe o porquê.

* * *

_Houis, 2016;_

_Houis. Você não vai acreditar. Nem eu consigo._

_A festa do Jongin foi demais. Nunca pensei que aguentaria tanta bebida alcoólica, também nunca pensei ver Jongin e Kyungsoo se beijando da forma mais descarada possível. Eles flertavam tanto, era fogo vivo. Jongdae, aquele menino novo que entrou há pouco no colégio, estava perto de mim e ficamos imitando os dois, trocando caricias que nem idiotas. Ficamos juntos quase a festa inteira, não queria que se sentisse sozinho no meio de tantos desconhecidos. Mas parece que aquilo afetou alguém._

_Quando eu fui falar com Chanyeol ele me respondia seco, estava a ponto de explodir quando ele soltou:_

_“Vai lá, Kim Jongdae parece precisar mais de você.”_

_Houis, eu ri tanto. Ajeitei meu rosto no seu ombro e fiquei roçando perto do pescoço dele, pedindo desculpas por ele ter se sentido trocado, dizendo que nunca trocaria de melhor amigo. E ele sussurra. Tão baixo que quase não ouço, mas como estava tão perto de seu rosto, consegui montar as frases que ele disse:_

_“Ele pode ser seu melhor amigo desde que eu seja algo mais.”_

_Gelei por completo. Meu coração começou a palpitar tão rápido e tão forte que pensei que fosse ter um ataque cardíaco ali mesmo, na beira da piscina. Não sabia se ficava surpreso ou se pulava de alegria._

_“Chanyeol, o que você disse?”_

_“O que? Nada.”_

_“Eu ouvi.”_

_“Então porque perguntou?”_

_“Por que quero ouvir de novo.”_

_Os olhos deles pareciam brilhar, indo dos meus olhos até a minha boca, e quando pareceu que ele finalmente achou o que queria, disse, alto e claro:_

_“Ele pode ser seu melhor amigo, Baekhyun” ele se aproximou mais de mim e sussurrou “desde que eu seja algo mais.”_

_Sinceramente, Houis? Ele tinha acabado de dizer meu nome, mas eu esqueci qual era completamente. Olhava para ele a procura de respostas que pudessem me indicar uma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada, meu cérebro bloqueava qualquer tipo de informação que eu tentava ter. Não sei de onde eu tirei tanta coragem, mas de um jeito ou de outro eu disse:_

_“Você não quer conversar lá em cima?”_

_Chanyeol assentiu e levantamos juntos, entramos na casa de volta e a música estava bem alta, só não mais alta do que as risadas e as conversas que preenchiam o lugar inteiro. Subi as escadas prestando atenção em cada passo, com medo de cair. Chanyeol tinha ações desesperadas em um corpo calmo. Ele tentava achar um quarto que não estivesse trancado com as mãos duras, mas ao olhar os olhos dele de novo eu vi que ele estava em prantos. Eu também estava, então estava tudo bem._

_Ele finalmente conseguiu achar um quarto, e eu suspeitava que fosse o do irmão mais velho de Jongin, era cheio de livros de direito nas estantes e alguns pôsteres nerds, havia bonecos espalhados por toda a parte e o quarto era azul escuro. Não fiquei analisando demais e logo sentei na cama, ansioso. Chanyeol parecia estar gostando muito do lugar, pois olhava tudo com muita atenção, fiquei observando seus cabelos bagunçados e sua altura incrivelmente distinta da minha, ele estava com uma calça preta e uma camiseta branca, com seus braços – gigantes, por sinal – a mostra._

_“Perdeu o que na minha cara?”_

_Sai do transe e olhei nos seus olhos de novo._

_“Minha heterossexualidade.”_

_Ele deu uma risada e eu acompanhei._

_Mal ele sabia que era verdade._

_Mas surpreso fiquei eu, ao saber que ele sabia sim._

_Ele ficou me olhando por tanto tempo, que pareceu uma eternidade até quando ele sentou na minha frente e eu, mais atrevido e esperançoso do que nunca, perguntei:_

_“Chanyeol, o que você quis dizer com aquilo?”_

_Parecia que as palavras tinham fugido dele e que não voltariam tão cedo, ele abria a boca, mas não dizia nada, até que ouvi um ruído daquela voz sair._

_“Baekkie, e-eu, eu não sei... não entendo o que está acontecendo.”_

_Cheguei mais perto dele, ergui seu queixo para que ele me olhasse e perguntei de novo:_

_“Chanyeol, o que você quis dizer com aquilo?”_

_Ele parou um pouco, olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e senti as palavras saírem da boca dele como um tapa na minha cara._

_“Eu tenho pensado em você de um jeito... diferente.”_

_Engoli em seco. Houis, eu estava prestes a chorar, minhas mãos tremiam igual tremem agora enquanto escrevo. Eu não conseguia acreditar._

_“Diferente... como?”_

_Revivendo esses momentos agora, admito: eu fiquei me fazendo de sonso. Já sabia o que ele queria dizer. Mas eu queria ouvir aquilo da boca dele. Os lábios dele se mexendo enquanto sua voz grossa entra em meus ouvidos como uma música. Depois disso, acho que ele cansou de tentar lutar contra si mesmo, e disse tudo._

_“Eu quero você, Baekhyun. Não é como amigo, não é como colega. Queria saber como é sentir seus cabelos nos meus dedos, como seria te abraçar e sentir seu cheiro impregnado na minha roupa.” Ele colocou seu dedo indicador no meu lábio inferior e sussurrou: “eu queria saber como seria beijar você.”_

_Eu percebi que ele queria uma resposta, uma resposta falada, mas eu estava sem estrutura alguma. Estava tão destruído psicologicamente que nem enxergava mais nada, só os olhos dele. A nossa distância era mínima, e eu nunca tinha parado para perceber como é difícil manter a sanidade quando a razão de todos os seus pecados olha no fundo dos seus olhos como se fosse a primeira vez que enxergava algo._

_Levantei minha mão e encostei a ponta dos meus dedos na sua pele e recuei, mas ele segurou minha mão com as dele e me obrigou a tocar seu rosto. Passei por cada detalhe, desde sua testa até a sua boca. E céus, Houis, como a boca dele me enlouquece mesmo sem ter feito alguma coisa para mim. Meus olhos não saiam de lá, e sussurrei:_

_“Então tenta, porque eu também quero você Chanyeol.”_

_Aquilo o desarmou de um jeito... eu podia ver nos seus olhos que ele tinha se derretido; que seu cérebro havia simplesmente parado e estava rodando, rodando e rodando. Sua mão direita saiu de seu lado e subiu pela minha nuca lentamente, tão lentamente que eu podia sentir cada toque, podia sentir suas digitais raspando contra mim. Seus dedos pousaram em meu cabelo e ele foi me puxando, lentamente, ainda com os olhos no meu. As pontas de nossos narizes se encostaram e eu nem ouvia mais a música que tocava lá em baixo. Só ouvia a respiração pesada dele em ritmo perfeito com a minha, como se fosse para ser._

_E com um toque tímido, nossos lábios se encontram. Eu senti um choque no meu corpo, como se tudo tivesse sido renovado. Como se as coisas estivessem realmente no lugar. Nos afastamos apenas para encontrar o olho um do outro novamente e nos beijamos. De verdade. Quando minha língua tocou a dele eu senti tudo parar, minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir, e eu estava tão, mas tão perto dele que sentia como se nossos corações batessem no mesmo desespero. Ele estava desesperado e eu também. Eu por ele e ele por mim._

_E eu não consigo acreditar, Houis. Não consigo acreditar que amanhã vou ter que me despedir._

* * *

Houis, 2018;

“O que você quer falar?”

“Eu sei que você também quer.”

Ele não mentiu. Aqueles sentimentos estavam engasgados comigo a quase dois anos. Precisava botar para fora.

“Posso começar?”

Ele assentiu, para o meu desespero.

“Chanyeol, aquele dia foi tudo para mim. Sentir seu corpo com o meu foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo, mesmo com toda aquela dor de cabeça que eu sentia, que eu sinto, quando olho para os seus olhos. Mas aquele dia foi diferente. Já fazia tanto tempo que eu precisava daquilo, tanto tempo que eu te olhava nos corredores e pensamentos não tão puros vinham à minha cabeça. Não sei se o que você quer falar bate com os meus sentimentos, mas eu não me arrependo. Eu não me arrependo de nada, não me arrependo de ter te tocado com a ponta dos meus dedos, não me arrependo de quase arrancar seu cabelo na tentativa de te puxar para mais perto. Me desculpe, mas se eu tivesse a chance, eu faria tudo novamente.”

Houis, me diga, como eu consegui dizer tudo isso? De onde veio toda essa confiança? Meu coração pesava, sentindo a rejeição batendo na minha porta e tocando a campainha mil vezes por segundo.

Mas ele sorria. Aquele sorriso que só ele tem... não sabia se ele estava rindo da minha cara, se ria de vergonha, ou ria de felicidade pura. Queria sair correndo.

Quando o sorriso saiu de seu rosto, ele chegou mais perto, e mais perto, eu conseguia até ver uma das marcas que sua pele fazia, e ele disse, me destruindo por inteiro:

“Era só isso que eu precisava ouvir.”

E me beijou. Seus dedos prendiam meu cabelo exatamente do jeito que eu me lembrava, com a outra mão ele me puxou pela cintura, e confesso: perdi a paciência. Sentia uma distância grande demais entre nós.

Me levantei sem soltar do beijo, e sentei no colo dele, ali mesmo, atrás da arquibancada, onde muita gente podia ver. Suas mãos apertavam minha cintura e puxava-me para tão perto que eu mal conseguia respirar. Passei minhas mãos pelas costas dele por baixo da blusa, fazendo desenhos com as unhas, e cravei-as na pele dele quando o mesmo mordeu meu lábio inferior. Beijei tanto seu pescoço como se ele pudesse fugir dali a qualquer momento. A saudade que eu sentia era maior do que qualquer outra. Tudo o que eu sentia era mais saudade e desejo.

Separamos e ele olhou nos meus olhos, penetrando-os com todo aquele mistério que ele me passava, e juro, a voz dele era a minha favorita.

“Eu senti a sua falta mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo.”

Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado novamente, sentindo as mãos dele no meu rosto e a outra acariciando minha coxa, e ele subia e subia, igual minha pressão descia e descia.

Acho que ele percebe e pare antes que eu fique louco. Olha no fundo dos meus olhos e pergunta:

“O que foi a última coisa que você disse agora há pouco?”

“Você faz uma coisa dessas comigo e espera que eu lembre?”

“Baekhyun, você literalmente acabou de falar.”

“bAeKhYuN, vOcE LiTeRaLmEnTe aCaBoU De fALaR”

Desculpa Houis, mas é o único modo de expressar o jeito que disse naquele momento.

“Idiota. Você disse que se tivesse a chance, você faria tudo de novo, você realmente quis dizer isso?”

Assenti. E eu quis. Todas as palavras.

“Baek..” ele olha para o chão e me encara de novo, e sussurra bem no meu ouvido: “ainda bem que o Yixing vai dar uma festa hoje”.

Estremeci.

E aqui estou eu, Houis. Em casa, na minha escrivaninha, com uma roupa escolhida a dedo. Me preparando para ir á minha festa de boas-vindas.

E não sei, mas sinto que o meu maior presente vai estar de jeans e camiseta. Em um quarto escuro.

Espero desembrulhar esse presente, e logo.


End file.
